Trauma (Episode 3.3)
Trauma is the third mission for the Zionite player in Episode 3.3. Tyndall started me off by having this to say Tyndall: "Hail, Warrior. You will recall that we recently discovered tampering in our database records relating to the mysterious street magician, Cryptos. Our database admins have been combing through the sabotaged records for any clue to the identity of the attackers, and, at long last, they have found one: a fragmentary log stamp of a network address from within the Matrix. It was practically spoofed, but we've run thousands of traces, and only one address corresponds to an actual terminal within the simulation. I'm sending you to that location now. You must find the hackers who sabotaged our database and, if possible, retrieve the original versions of the tampered records. This will not be an easy task, but I have complete faith in your abilities." I went to the [[Ikebukuro|location] to access the computer system. When I got inside my Operator told me this: ] Operator: "I'm picking up a lot of redpills in there, and at least one active computer system. It's got some security on it... I don't think I can crack it from here. You'll have to see if you can access it physically." searched around the warehouse I was in until I came to a room with Zion operatives in it and a computer. My Operator then said this: Operator: "Zion operatives! Could they be associated with the sabotage? From what Tyndall described, it did sound likely to be an inside job. You've got to get access to the computer in that room. If you can't hack it, maybe you can get access from one of the other redpills in that building." Well I didn't want to hack it, so I decided to do the long way around, so I could get as much mission interaction in as possible. Before I left to go search for a way to get into the computer, I talked to the two Zion operatives in the room and they both said: "You've got no business here." there was a lot of Zion operatives- looked like a rave, just without the beer. I talked to them and one of them named Brent said: Brent: "Fuji is so gullible once you get enough drinks in him. Don't tell, but later we're going to get him to strip naked and streak through Mara Central." Bulgey: You need access? Sounds like a personal problem. Binary: I know where the computer is but i don't think I should give you access. It's secure for a reason. Rat: Man, I just got here myself. I don't know where anything is. Uh... You don't know the way to the bathroom, do you? Enceladus: This party is totally dead. I think i'm gonna check out Polyvinyl. so I went and talked to the drunken Fuji dude, and he said: Fuji: "You need to access the comp? No prob, dude. I got mad skills with that stuff. Lead on!" Operator: Sounds like that guy is is willing to help you access their computer. Fuji: Where we goin'? Is this the comp-u-tor? Operator: Well what do you know, he actually did it. You should be bale to access that system now. Fuji followed me to the room and accessed the computer system for me. Then the two operatives in the room were like, "~what the hell' lol and started to attack me. I killed them and then went to the computer. This is what it said: (x2) Zion Scattershot: "You've got no business here." Computer: Welcome, user. >netinfo Terminal 527ab.tweek7 Network ID 927.pqndg.000.akp Transfer 94,000/450,000 >search ""cryp 8af ""r Searching... No files found with encryption 8af. >_ My Operator came on and said: Operator: "That looks like the system, all right. But it's clean of any Zion data files. **bleep**. Okay, dump their network access data and bring it out of there." Computer: > dump nethist* |flp Copying network history data... Data transfer complete. > _ got the files from the computer and the Fuji realized what I was doing and started to attack me. Fuji: Whoa! Hey! Bogus, dude! killed Fuji and then left to go upload the files. When I did, Tyndall came on and said this: Tyndall: "The network history files you retrieved from the terminal indicate that it was simply a router for the sabotage on our database. The hackers themselves were at another location. By matching the timestamp found in our database records to the captured history file, we've located the remote system that accessed the terminal at the time of the sabotage. I'm directing you there now, Warrior, but please proceed carefully. If Zion operatives were involved by the guards you just encountered, then you are up against a group of desperate traitors to our cause. They may have information concerning this mission; in fact, we can't rule out the possibility that they are tracking you right now." So I went to the next location to track the database sabotage. When I got inside my Operator said this: Operator: "Great, Tyndall is the last person my nerves need going all paranoid on me. That's the building we're after. Let's see... I'm reading several computer systems in there... No redpill signals." I found the computer and accessed it and it said this: Computer: Welcome, Nunki. >netinfo Terminal 983.aaa.8ad Network ID *****_******_****_*** Transfer ----/---- >search ""cryp 8af ""r Searching... No files found with encryption 8af. >_ My Operator then said: Operator: "That looks like our baby. But no Zion data on it, either. **bleep**. Check around there, maybe they left a hard copy." And sure enough, there was a disk lying on a table. When I got it my Operator said this: Operator: “That disk you found has a list of numbers. It was encrypted, but pretty badly, and I've been able to pull down a copy of it. What was that login name on that system? Nunki? Hmm... Maybe Tyndall can run a check on it. Let's go ring her up." So I went outside and Tyndall said this: Tyndall: "Warrior, we've completed checks on both the data file you retrieved, and the name you found on that computer. The data in the file did not match any information in our databases; it may be related to some program of which we are unaware. However, it may have importance of some sort to the redpills with whom you are dealing, and perhaps you can use it as a bargaining chip. We tracked the name you found, "~Nunki,' to an ex-Zion redpill. I'm sending you to his last known location. Remember to use the utmost caution in dealing with this individual or his associates, as they appear to be traitors to our cause. You are authorized to use whatever force is necessary against them in order to retrieve our mission database file." I went to the next location, which was another warehouse full of redpills. Operator: Lots of redpills in there; what is this, another warehouse rave? I talked to one named Abanderada who said: Abanderada: "Nunki? He ain't here, honey. But he isn't the only one who might know a thing or two about Zion database records. It all depends on who you talk to, and what you're offering. Now, that file you have... Why don't you go talk to my boy Kat over there? Tell him I said you're okay." Operator: "You might be on to something there. Let's see what kat has to say." I did and this is what Kat had to say: Kat: "Hmm... Mm... Ooh. I'm tempted to ask where you got this, but I'm a professional. Go talk to Zu over there, and tell her you're interested in ruby slippers." So I went over and talked to Zu and this is what she said: Zu: "Really? In that case, we suggest you take your inquiry to an individual known as Caupolican. He can provide you with what you're after; whether or not he will want to is another question, and you've only bought yourself one answer. Here's a pblip file with his location." Operator: Nice. Let's get her data. Zu: We thought you wanted this data. Were we mistaken? Operator: Okay. Hit a hardline and upload that to me, pronto. got the file and went and uploaded it. Zu: We don't know you . You didn't get that data from us. In fact, you've never met us, and you've never been here. Abanderada: Oops! Mum's the word. Dwornik: "I don't know... Maybe we could make a deal. You got anything besides that dirty old file?" (commonly said) Fish: "What the hell, man? I heard there'd be food here." (commonly said) Ehrdni: "Zion data? Woo. Hot stuff. I might be able to find something that would interest you...fore the right price." (commonly said) Kat: That's nice. (commonly said) Christophe: I've got three cases of blues to unload... Interested? These are the real deal, my friend. Tyndall then said: Tyndall: "Warrior, the missing data record you are looking for dates from several weeks after the Truce began, which puts it around the time when, according to intelligence you gathered previously, Cryptos had just gone through a period of intense personal trauma. It could be a clue as to what happened to change him from his pervious fervent anti-Machine stance to his current philosophy of embracing life in the Matrix. It could help us discover the origin of his current motives, and establish whether or not he is operating in conjunction with the Cypherite movement. This is why it is so vital that we recover this record. Do whatever it takes to get it back from Caupolican." I went to the [[Sai Kung|next location] and had to work my way through a lot of operatives to get to Caupolican. Operator: I'm scanning a secured computer system, and more redpills in there. I have a feeling that they're going to be a little resistant. Good luck. Caupolican: Zion? impossibele; we left no traces! Damn you! When I did, I killed him and found a card key on him.] Operator: Search Caupolican. He might be carrying the file. Operator: A card key... Check around there for a computer system that will take that key. Operator: My scan tells me that you just got access to that terminal. Search it for our missing data. looked around for a computer system that could take the key and I found one. I searched the computer and it brought up this: Computer: Viewing data file transcript: a) He had a couple of run-ins with Agents, too. b) And he wasn't hurt? a) He never said he was. But it's funny. Crypto disappeared for an hour or so- went right off the screens. When he jacked out, he wouldn't talk about where he'd been, in the Matrix. b) Did he seem... traumatized? a) Quiet. Thoughtful. Spacey, kind of. b) So then he started with the "~we should all go back' stuff. a) No. He wandered around Zion for a couple of days. Kind of weird. Then he disappeared. b) Nobody knows where he's jacking in. It isn't on any of our hovercraft. a) Weird. b) Very weird. >_ Then my Operator said this: Operator: "We should all go back stuff? They must have been talking about Cryptos! crap!! They even said his name... The stupidity of this game sometimes... So he went AWOL in the Matrix. And came back all weirded out. Huh. I'm scanning more of our data on a CD in that computer. Grab it and upload it to me at a hardline." So I got the CD, went to a hardline, and uploaded it. This finally ended the mission with Tyndall telling me this very long statement that I'm not looking forward to typing right now lol: Tyndall: "Once again you've done the impossible, operative. The file you recovered shows that several weeks after the Truce, Cryptos jacked into the Matrix without permission, and came out an hour later in an introspective, disoriented state. Shortly afterwards, he disappeared from Zion entirely, and hasn't been seen since, except in his role as a performer of impossible stunts inside the Matrix. Something happened to him in that crucial hour inside the Matrix- but what? What could have changed him so drastically? Clearly, we have much more to learn about this enigmatic, and perhaps dangerous, individual; indeed, the number of traitorous Zion operatives you just encountered worries me greatly. Is Cryptos at the heart of their betrayals? I shall have you findings presented to the Council immediately. Thank you once again for your efforts, Warrior." *''Episode 3.3: Guns, lots of guns'' NPC talking (near Caup) *Zion Despoiler: Hah! Still working for Zion? *Zion Skript Kiddie: Hah! Still working for Zion? (*Agent (armed with Speed system FM-1500 Magnum)) References Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 3.3) Category:Episode 3.3 Missions